Thunderstorms
by Sadie193
Summary: The Flock are stuck in an abandoned house during a thunderstorm and Max has to get over her fears. Random Fax oneshot. Read and review please.


**AN: Ok, I am being very brave by putting this up. I've never wrote romance before, so sorry if it's aweful. And I apologise if anyone seems OOC, but this is just a random little Fax oneshot. Read and review, please.**

* * *

An abandoned farmhouse in the middle of nowhere was like heaven to a mutant bird kid on the run. Especially if said mutant bird kid was about to get caught in a massively scary thunderstorm.

Usually my Flock and me can just ride these things out but hey, no one was home, so we made ourselves comfortable.

"I found a TV!" Nudge announced, stumbling into the dusty lounge with an old black and white television box.

"That's great, honey," I said, hiding my sarcasm amazingly well, "Just one problem: there's no electricity."

"Oh," she looked disappointed.

"There's also no food, water or civilisation for miles around," Iggy continued "Makes you wonder why this place is _abandoned_."

Nudge stuck her tongue out. "Well at least I'm trying to find something to keep us entertained."

I rolled my eyes as they continued to argue. Maybe the bad weather made us all really uptight, I know it did me. But we were all safe, that was the main thing.

I did a quick survey of my Flock; Angel, Total and Gazzy had crashed on the filthy sofas within ten minutes of arriving, Fang had disappeared off to the barn next door to write his blog and Iggy and Nudge were arguing. Still.

Suddenly a clap of thunder, followed by some luminous lightning signalled the start of the heavy downpour of rain, which echoed on the roof and dripped through the ceiling. At least we had some shelter; I wouldn't want to be asleep in a tree with that going on.

"Wow," Nudge said, distracted from her argument, with her nose pressed against the window, "Look at those lights!"

"I would love to, Nudge," Iggy's voice was thick with sarcasm "but I'm blind, remember?"

"I meant Max," she rolled her big brown eyes with a quick smirk at Iggy.

"It's quite bad out there," I observed the raging weather, half expecting a cow to go flying past in the strong winds, "Someone should go and check to see if Fang is alright."

The storm made me hyper sensitive to everything. I'd tried not to jump at the thunder, tensing all of my muscles. It felt like a flight or fight situation, only I coudn't fight the weather and flying would be a very stupid thing to do with the present conditions.

The three of us were silent for a second as we decided who should go outside, comparing getting wet to Fang's safety.

"Not it," Iggy smiled "I'm blind, so not the logical choice to go out there if I'm honest."

"Not it!" Nudge said quickly after Iggy, "Erm, because I'm one of the youngest, and it's too dangerous."

"Not it," I also said, "Because, erm… oh never mind, I'll go get him."

Yep, that's me, Max the Brave, risking her life by going out in a thunderstorm. The things I do for my Flock…

I grumbled to the back door, consisting of a broken screen hanging on one hinge, and made a very fast dash across the yard to the barn. But I still got soaked.

Fang sat on top of a haystack in the barn, with his laptop on his lap, not surprisingly. He glanced up as I closed the barn door and rung out my hair.

"Is it raining?" He gave a half smile at my drowned rat appearance.

"Just a bit," I gripped my arms as I shivered slightly, "You should come inside, the weather's quite bad."

"I'm not afraid of a little thunder, Max," Fang sighed. I gritted my teeth to stop them chattering, but that meant I had no snappy comeback. "Besides we might as well stay in here now, rather than go outside and get wet."

"Bit late for that," I grumbled quietly, taking off my jacket and ringing that out too. I shook my wings and head, like a dog, if dogs had wings, until I felt light-headed, dizzy and still wet.

Fag rolled his eyes at me.

"Come here," he said, shrugging off his jacket and putting it around my shoulders as I jumped up onto the haystack to join him. "At least it's peaceful out here."

I hummed in agreement. It was peaceful. Cold and wet but peaceful.

We were silent for a few minutes until a rumble of thunder made me jump out of my trance. Fang laughed at my reaction.

"Don't tell me the great Invincible Max is scared of a little storm."

"Ok, one: that's not just a little storm, that's the mother of all storms. And two: I'm not scared… I just wasn't expecting it." I wasn't convincing anyone, not even myself. I was jumpier than a kangaroo on a trampoline.

Another clap of thunder echoed, this time loud enough to shake the barn and I sat up rigid, expecting some sort of attack. It was like some very annoying reflex.

Fang laughed again.

"Shut up," I snapped, "Everyone's scared of something. Like Total is scared of dog food. Nudge is scared of rats. _You're_ scared of cages."

"So?" he shrugged, "That's to be expected after years of living in a dog crate. But thunderstorms is a little… immature."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, "So what else are you scared of then?"

"Well, the normal stuff like the Flock getting hurt, getting captured by the mad scientists, that sort of thing."

"Yeah, but we're all scared of that," I said, "There has to be something else."

Fang hesitated for a second, but then looked straight at me, locking his dark eyes on mine.

"There is something else that I'm scared of;" he said slowly, "losing you."

I froze, unable to look away, unable to move, unable to breathe. Oh jeez, what if he tried to kiss me again? I _hated_ sentimental moments…

He was leaning closer, one hand tilting my chin up. What was I going to do?

"Max!" Nudge screamed from the farmhouse, creating the perfect distraction. My jumpiness from the storm propelled me to the barn door. I flung it open to see Nudge standing at the back door of the farmhouse, thankfully not being attacked by whatever I had imagined.

"What is it?" I frowned at her, not bothering to venture out in the rain again unless an Eraser suddenly appeared and started to chew her arm off.

"I thought of something we could do!" she shouted over the rain, sounding excited.

"What?" I asked again, sensing Fang come up behind me. He was so close to me it made me tingle.

"Not right now, Nudge, maybe later," he called out, shutting the barn door before I could see her crestfallen face. I was going to have to talk to him about hurting her feelings.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, slowly smiling. I stepped backwards until I hit the barn door.

"Umm… thunderstorms?" My voice was shaky. Get a grip, Maximum!

How bad could this really be? If he kissed me again, would I just fly away? Maybe. In a thunderstorm? No chance.

There was an almighty _bang _as lightning struck something very close, probably the tree in the yard. I jumped with a yelp and gasped. Fang just laughed yet again and put his arms around me.

"Relax…" he sighed, "Honestly, Max, after everything we have been through, all the bad things that have happened, and you're freaking out over some lightning."

"I am not…" I blinked. I wasn't freaking out… not any more. Suddenly I felt… safer? Yeah, safer in his arms. That was weird.

Fang gave a small laugh and kissed the top of my head. I sighed, no longer feeling the need to run away, or rather fly. I wasn't upset, I wasn't angry and, the strangest of all, I wasn't confused. I just let it all wash over me, going with the flow and not fighting with my feelings.

I looked up at Fang, his face impassive yet soft. He leaned in close and so did I. Another round of thunder echoed but it had no effect on me.

"Not scared anymore?" Fang whispered, so close to me.

"Nope," I murmured back, "Not anymore."

I took me a moment to realise that he might not have been talking about the thunder. But before I could think anymore about my constantly changing emotions, the gap between our lips closed and my mind fogged over. The light-headedness took over and I surrendered myself to the fact that I really did like it. I liked kissing Fang.

I liked it a lot.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please.**


End file.
